Broken
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: AU. Set after 'Those Seven Months', but before 'It was Just Meant to Be'. Roxanne begins to feel the pressure of her marriage to Megamind; she rarely sees him any more, and her longing for him is beginning to consume her completely. MegamindxRoxanne.


Well this took longer than I thought. But I had to get it just right; not even sure if it is, even now. It's mostly angst, but it does have romance and fluff in it, too.

This one shot takes place after 'Those Seven Months', but before 'It was Just Meant to Be' (for those of you who haven't read those stories, please do so, otherwise this one won't make any sense).

I named this story after a song which I thought fit really well. You can listen to it here: ht tp: / / ww w. youtube. com / watch? v=I6cdPeYJh0s

I hope people like this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind.

* * *

Broken

The Lair exploded into a ball of flames, and Roxanne could only watch as Brainbots scattered all around her, some with pieces missing while others were alight with fire – those unfortunate few exploded into pieces. Her breathing increased into heavy, rapid pants, and her heart tore in two. The tears blurred up her vision and began to run down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end this way. All the kidnappings, all the plots were always controlled. On both sides. Metro Man was always careful. Megamind was always careful.

Not this time. Megamind had been careful, like he always was, but Metro Man hadn't been. Roxanne suspected that he'd found out about her marriage to his nemesis. The hero had swept in, without witty banter, and destroyed everything. He didn't even have much regard for her, apart from when he grabbed her roughly and set her down outside, before going back in again and doing…_that_.

The sorrow flooded through her like a tidal wave, but Roxanne held onto the hope that her husband was still alive. Her feet began to respond again and she sprinted towards the secret entrance. But she froze when two figures burst through the roof, one black and one white. Metro Man had Megamind by his throat, and despite the distance, Roxanne could see the pain on her husband's face. He was choking.

Metro Man sneered at the alien.

"This is what you get for stealing my girl and tampering with destiny," he spoke in a harsh tone, before letting him go.

Megamind fell into the burning hell hole beneath him, and the very sight of this caused Roxanne to scream louder than she'd ever done before. She cried hysterically, her tears flooding from her eyes, and then she began struggling when the so-called-hero picked her up too and hung her above the burning building.

"Wayne, no!" she begged. "Please don't do this! You're better than this, Wayne! Please!"

"I should have done this to the twerp a long time ago," the man sneered. "I gave you everything, Roxie. A stable career, good pay, and the chance for a secure marriage. But you gave it all up to be with _him_. He's the bad guy, Roxanne. Choosing to be with him makes you bad, too. And do you know what happens to bad people? They get what they deserve."

And with that he let go of her, and the woman plummeted towards the fire below. She screamed and screwed her eyes shut…

…only for them to snap open again as she shot up in bed.

Her scream echoed throughout the empty bedroom, and Roxanne found that she was panting, sweating and trembling. She self-consciously reached her arm across to _his_ side of the bed, and finding it empty, she began to panic. Until she reassured herself that he was still in jail. That didn't make things much better; she still wanted him, _needed_ him, just to reassure herself that he was still in this life with her.

_It was only a nightmare…_

Unfortunately, this wasn't the first nightmare she'd had. The reporter had been having them for the past few weeks, and Roxanne knew this wasn't just a coincidence. Because when Megamind was in prison, she worried. Worried that one day, he may not be able to escape, or that he might die in one of his schemes – like the dream had shown. This worry caused her pain, which was what created the disturbing nightmares.

Roxanne didn't know how long it would be until one of them came true.

There was a light knocking at the door, before it opened to reveal Minion standing there in his robotic suit. There was worry in his eyes.

"Are you OK, Roxanne?" he asked, uncertain whether he should step inside or not, since the woman didn't like other people in the bedroom whenever his boss wasn't there – he thought it was female hormones, but was unaware that the reason was purely sentimental. "I heard you scream."

Roxanne wiped her forehead clean of sweat, at the same time quickly wiping away any tears that may have been in her eyes. She hadn't told anyone about her pain, not even her husband. She didn't want to worry him, or cause him to do something which would be considered stupid. He was already giving up most of his time in order to dispose of Metro Man for good – so the two of them could finally be together in peace.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a bad dream, that's all. Everyone gets them once in a while."

Minion narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't question her. She'd had a "bad dream" more than once in a while now. They'd been recurring for the past few weeks each night, and it wasn't the first time Minion had come to investigate because of her screaming. He was worried, for his boss wasn't the only one who cared about Roxanne dearly; the fish had become very fond of her during the months she'd been dating Megamind, and even more so when the two of them got married. Of course, this feeling was different than his master's; he cared for her like he cared for Megamind, which was in a guardianship way.

"If you say so," he spoke doubtfully. "Best for you to rest up, Miss Ritchi. Another evil plot tomorrow, which means you'll see sir again!"

This brought a smile to Roxanne's face. Yes, at least she'd see Megamind again. Whether or not she'd be able to spend any time with him (other than the usual kidnapping), she didn't know. But at least it was something; she just wished their lives were easier.

"I know," she replied to the fish's comment, before turning over and closing her eyes – they opened again when she realized something. "Oh, and Minion?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning back round.

"It's not 'Miss Ritchi' any more."

Minion smiled widely at her words.

"Of course, Mrs. Mind."

Once the door was shut again, Roxanne allowed her eyes to close, but she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep. The problem and pain she was facing was unbearable. She realized that if she didn't talk to her husband about it soon, it would consume her completely.

* * *

With a blue dress fitted loosely on her person, Roxanne allowed Minion to tie her hands behind her back and set her down on the infamous kidnapee chair. The rope was tied so that it didn't rub into her wrists. As Minion plodded away, his large footsteps echoing about the room, Roxanne looked down at her feet with a melancholy expression. Even though things had changed a lot, it was still the same old routine. Kidnap, fight, rescue, jail. Roxanne knew neither her nor Megamind really had a choice (since there would be an uproar, and Metro Man would most likely try and harm Megamind, like she'd seen in her dream), but she wondered how much more she could take of this.

The sound of the Brainbots echoed loudly as they entered the room, and Roxanne found her heart rising from the pit of her stomach. _He_ was here. More Brainbots carrying a curtain entered the room, and from it, Megamind appeared wearing his usual leather, cape and spikes, not forgetting the custom baby seal leather boots, of course. He really didn't realize how _good_ he looked in that outfit, for Roxanne's heart had already picked up the pace.

"I assume the escape went well, sir?" Minion asked as his boss waltzed over to the controls.

"It obviously did, Minion, otherwise I wouldn't be here," the alien replied.

"Obviously, sir."

Megamind rolled his bright green eyes before they settled upon his wife, tied to her chair, just like how it used to be in the old days. Oh, how he hated seeing her like that. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and carry her away to their bedroom, but he knew he couldn't; he had a plan to put into action. There would be time for the two of them later. But there hadn't been time for them for a long while now...

"Hello there, gorgeous," he whispered softly into her ear, before giving her a welcoming kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back, but as she did, Megamind felt there was something wrong. Usually her kisses were eager; today, this one just felt..._melon-colly_. Like she was sad about something. He hated to think about what could have upset her.

"Hello to you too, handsome," she replied, trying to sound seductive and welcoming, but her tone just came out forced and shaky.

The woman in front of him also looked slightly pale and blank, and Megamind wondered if something was indeed wrong. But he restrained himself from asking her; if something was wrong she would have told him. That was what a married couple did. So instead he made his way over to the controls again, getting himself ready for his next mastermind plot.

"Prepare yourself, Minion!" the villain commanded, and Minion began pressing several buttons which made every cliché noise in the book. "For today, we'll finally destroy Metro Man and take over the city! And then..."

He trailed off when he heard a sob. His eyes immediately fell on Roxanne to see her head hung over to hide her face, but with the tears escaping her eyes still visible. Seeing the woman he loved in such a state, his heart broke, and he realized that something was most definitely wrong. Roxanne _never_ cried. She had when he father had died, but that had been understandable. Now, she was crying for a reason unknown to him, but he wanted to find out just what it was.

_If someone's hurt her, I swear..._

"Roxanne?" he began, slowly approaching her with a cautious hand held out. "You're crying. What's wrong, darling?"

The woman was sobbing, and in between each intake of breath, Megamind could make out the words she was trying to say, but couldn't due to the lump in the back of her throat.

"I...don't think...I can do...this...any more."

The moment the words left her mouth, the villain's heart tore in two and drowned in a pit full of sorrow. He'd always feared that this day would come; when she would finally come to her senses, see him like everyone else did, and leave him. He knew his life wouldn't be worth living. It was all over. Without Roxanne, his life was meaningless. He could always force her to stay, but that would hurt her, and he could never hurt her-

"Megamind, I...I miss you."

His thought process stopped dead. What? What did she mean by that? He hadn't gone anywhere. Well, he always went to jail after his plans failed, but he was never gone for very long. He'd be right back out again within a few days, a week tops, and there would be another plan and another kidnapping.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"Meg... Soren," she began again, "I miss you. So much. I don't think I can stand doing this same silly charade any longer. I need you so much. You're barely ever here with me, and when you are, it's...it's...always _this_. The "kidnappings" and the fighting, before you're hauled off to jail again and I'm carried away by Mr. Thinks-He's-Perfect! I never see you any more because you've become so obsessed with trying to kill and defeat Metro Man so we can be together, but by doing that, you're pulling us apart, and I can barely hold onto you! When you're gone, I miss you; I worry about you. I have nightmares when you're gone, and when I wake up looking for comfort you're not there, and it makes me miss you even more..."

By the time she was finished, she was taking in deep breaths to try calming herself, and the tears from her eyes had completely soaked her cheeks. Roxanne allowed her head to hang, hiding her face once more as she sniffed away her remaining tears. She didn't hear the footsteps, but suddenly, her husband was standing in front of her; his gloves were off and he tilted her chin up so that her blue, bloodshot eyes met his.

"I miss you too, Roxanne," he told her softly, his other hand soothingly caressing her cheek, and his thumb wiping away her tears. "When I'm in jail I worry about you, because I'm not there to protect you and keep you from harm. I worry that one day I might come home, and you'll be gone. And it'll be my fault. I want to end this silly game as much as you do; it's gone on far too long, but you know we can't."

"I know," she sighed, remembering her controlling mother and obnoxious "boyfriend".

"But I can lower the amount of evil plots," Megamind went on to say. "And I can make plans to escape instead of getting hauled off to jail, although I won't be able to avoid that all the time."

"And you don't have to call Metro Man so soon," she added. "Sometimes...you don't have to call him at all."

Gazing up at him, Roxanne had tried to make that last comment sound seductive, but given the current atmosphere, the lump still in her throat and her watery eyes, it came off as more of a plea. Which just made it all the more effective. Megamind took the hint, and his face leaned in closer.

"Why don't we put that plan into action now?"

Roxanne never got a chance to answer; his lips were already pressed against hers. And the passion that had built up over the past few weeks was instantly released.

"Sir, everything's ready, we just need to call... oh."

When Minion turned back round again, he found his master kissing Roxanne passionately. He wasn't too surprised; it wasn't the first time it had happened, and certainly wouldn't be the last, but he hadn't see them kiss with this amount of passion. And for this long. The fish suspected it was to do with what had happened the previous night; he knew the pair had been missing each other, only it didn't click until he saw..._this_.

"Um...sir?" he began, taking a hesitant step forwards. "Sir, you might want to...um...so I'll guess the plan will be running late, then? Sir, we have a schedule to keep to!"

"Screw it," was all he heard as Megamind continued to kiss his wife.

Minion blinked once. That was a first; Megamind rarely _ever_ gave up his plans like this. There had been a few occasions...but none quite like this.

"Screw it?" the fish echoed. "Well, you two just finish off what you're...um...doing, and then we'll get right back on track again! Any time now...one second more...and...just a little longer...and we are a...bout to get ready..."

Neither Roxanne nor Megamind were paying attention to him. They were too caught up in each other; Megamind was already kissing her neck while his hands caressed her sides. When Megamind began to untie the ropes that bound her, Minion just gave up.

"OK, I'm just going to let this happen!" he sighed, a little frustrated. "Obviously the pair of you need a little time to get reacquainted with each other, so you two go and...do whatever it is you do, and I'll be waiting right here for when you come back! Just...waiting right here."

But when Megamind scooped Roxanne up into his arms bridal style and carried her away to his room, their lips locked in a kiss, Minion knew they wouldn't be coming back. Which was fine with him; Roxanne made his boss happy, and the fish himself was happy for the both of them.

Although, he had been rather looking forwards to the robo-sheep...

* * *

Lying tangled in the bedsheets, Megamind and Roxanne continued to gaze into one another's eyes, not getting enough of each other. Megamind had one arm tightly around her waist while his other hand gentle caressed her cheek, and Roxanne was using one hand to play with her husband's ear. They could just stay like that forever, not saying a word to one another.

Not that they needed to. Because sometimes, the best expressions of love are made through touches rather than words.

* * *

Like I said, I hope that was OK. Please leave some feedback :)


End file.
